1. Field of Invention
A wheel lock system for an at least two wheeled trailer with a small personal water craft, the trailer having leaf springs, the wheel lock system including two hook shaped members which attach to each of the leaf springs and protrude through slotted holes in the wheels and is locked into position and retained in position by respective locks engaging one of a plurality of upper grooved indentations on each hook shaped member, a locking member slidably engaged between the hook shaped members placed upon the hook shaped member prior to application of the lock to protect the wheel from damage and to prevent rotation and removal of the wheel, and a chain connected between the two hook shaped members attached to the wheels with a vertical shaft locking member engaging an impeller shaft on the small personal water craft, securing the personal water craft to the trailer.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to lock devices for bicycles, trailers and automobiles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,710 to Howard, Jr., a method for securing a spare tire is disclosed, defining a J-shaped rod member having a short segment, a curved segment and a long segment, with the curved segment adapted to engage a hoist shaft, and the long segment extending through a lug hole in the wheel with a fastening lock engaging the long segment. This invention, which claims a method, requires the presence of a hoist shaft, an open lug hole in the wheel stored underneath a vehicle, and a specialized lock defined exclusively for use to the invention. The present invention is used on a wheel of a trailer which does not have an open lug hole nor does it have a hoist shaft, securing instead the device between a leaf spring and an open slot in the attached wheel, using any padlock which meets the defined parameters of the stated invention requirements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,983 to Hughes, a cycle lock includes a similar J-shaped device, or a crook shaped device with a holding bracket that is either pivotal or non-pivotal. It is adapted to secure the front forks and front wheel of a bicycle to a vertical post. Its component parts include the J-shaped locking cane having a straight portion defining a first section with a square cross-section and a second section which is a hooked portion with a holding bracket adapted for attachment to a first arm of a fork of a cycle with a substantially square through-hole for matingly engaging and securing the second section, with a locking bracket adapted to a second arm of a fork of the cycle with a locking means for securing the second section, whereby the locking cane, locking bracket and holding bracket a brought together to secure the cycle to a stationary object. This device requires a stationary object to secure the cycle to, and it also requires two separate pieces which clamp onto two separate items on the cycle, adapted to the cycle forks, which compress together to clamp the forks within the locking device and further secure the cycle to the stationary object.
Other patents noted include U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,981 to DeLuca, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,995 to Livingston, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,771 to Princell.